


Fantasy

by Feather (lalaietha)



Category: The Losers
Genre: Multi, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's lonely being the only one who embraces technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Occasionally, Jensen feels a slight pang of regret about being involved with two people who pretty much felt that using much more than your body (and maybe some restraints, if necessary) for sex was somehow cheating. Or weird. Or what you did if you _couldn't_ find someone willing to fuck you.

He didn't regret this very _hard_, because that would be fucking stupid; there were people who would kill to be where he is, and a lot more people who should be willing to kill for it, and those people included him-of-six-years-ago. Complaining when you were involved with two of the hottest people on the planet, and both of them actually also maybe _liked_ you, at least enough to keep you from getting killed, was a fool's game. And he's been an idiot, more than once, but he's never been a fool.

Still.

There's a folder of bookmarks on his own laptop that are basically comprised entirely of fantasy-fodder, and by and large fantasies that are going to stay that way. It's all safely locked away and private: even Aisha can't actually get past his security, and she also doesn't try, which he appreciates. It's a kind of a fragile thing, that'll disappear the minute either of them gets stupid and tries to hide something that matters, but for now the trust is kind of nice.

Jensen knows that slings would get him a look that said _really?_ and a note that it seemed really involved and complex and like it would take more time than it was worth; actual fucking machines would get him the look, from both of them, that says _you have actually completely left comprehensible humanity, please tell us when you're intending to land_. There are things Jensen doesn't mind getting that look for, and there are things he does; this is one of them, and it's not important enough to push through, to get through the feeling of being skinned raw and getting ready to defend himself against retaliation for taking just one step too far away from what's expected. It's unimportant, and at the same time it skirts too close to the edge of shit that really, really isn't, so he keeps it all to himself.

Still.

Still - especially when it turns out they have to all five of them be apart, or he has to go somewhere the others can't, or (once or twice) he can't go somewhere they have to, because someone would recognize him - still his brain ends up turning to images, ideas.

Like the one of being held down, pinned and teased out of his _mind_, while the machine works in him, works him over, relentless and inescapable in the way a human (even special ones) just can't be, until he falls apart, comes undone. Like the one where it's just a threat, hanging over his head and part of what means he can let go, just go out of his head and stop worrying about what's going to happen next.

Like the one where Aisha lies on her back and her fingers are digging into his hand - he's not holding _her_ down, you don't, unless you're ready to get fingernails aimed at your eyes - and she's breathing ragged and fast -

He's jerked off to them, more than once, when he does have to be alone; he's thought of them, more than once, when Cougar and Aisha are there. It's not important enough to bring up, but it makes for really fucking pretty pictures in his head, so he doesn't really mind much.


End file.
